Solve for $x$ : $2x - 2 = 8x + 5$
Solution: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x - 2) - 2x = (8x + 5) - 2x$ $-2 = 6x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-2 - 5 = (6x + 5) - 5$ $-7 = 6x$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{-7}{6} = \dfrac{6x}{6}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{7}{6} = x$